


There Is No Cure

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur shows up at Gwen’s house in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Cure

**Title:** There Is No Cure  
 **Prompt(s):** #2. Addicted to You  
 **Word Count:** 209  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairings (if any):** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur shows up at Gwen’s house in the middle of the night. 

** There Is No Cure **  
“What are you doing here?” Gwen said as she looked around the empty street. She grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled him inside. “Tell me why you are knocking on my door this time of night. You should be in bed.” 

“I wanted to see you. I didn’t see you at the castle today.” Arthur pushed back the hood of his blue cloak. “I thought you may be ill.” 

“Then you should have sent Gaius, not come down here so we could be caught. Uther is already suspicious after I spilled water everywhere last week.” 

“That was my fault. I moved the goblet.” Arthur took a step closer to her. “We never got that kiss.”

“You’re not getting it now either. What if someone is watching us? I will be executed.” Gwen said as tried to back away. 

“I wasn’t followed.” Arthur said as he brushed a curl off her shoulder. “If I don’t see you every day, I have anxiety. It physically hurts me.” 

“Sounds like you have an addiction.” Gwen sighed. “You should see Gaius about that.” 

“Love is the only addiction there is no cure for.” Arthur pulled her close and kissed her before she could argue any further. 

Gwen just melted into his arms.     


End file.
